


In Darkness (No One Can See the Shades of Black Don't Match) [art]

by wednesday



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Kylo's Questionable Fashion Choices, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: After Starkiller Kylo Ren loses the mask and makes people question his choices.





	In Darkness (No One Can See the Shades of Black Don't Match) [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).




End file.
